You Were Never Really on Your Own
by Halawen
Summary: Clare needs a music credit but doesn't want to play an instrument so she convinces Miss Oh to let her take voice lessons from a private tutor. When she meets her private tutor Jeff and his best friend Nick sparks fly for the three of them but will things stay hot for the three of them? Please read A/Ns.
1. You Were Never Really on You're

**I hope all of my US fans had a nice Thanksgiving. Don't forget to visit the DeGrassi Saviors website and take part in our Christmas poll. One of your answers may just inspire a story.**

 **I also put up a Christmas slideshow with some of the DeGrassi Saviors favorite ships and a Christmas theme.**

 **Now onto tonight's shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This begins in September of Clare's grade eleven year**

 ***Jeff and Nick are seniors they still go to Dalton but it's a school in Toronto**

 ***Clare and Jake split up at prom and never get back together**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 ***This fic deals with a boy/girl/boy relationship**

 **That should do it enjoy the fluff!**

 **You Were Never Really on Your Own**

I nervously ring the doorbell and wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing, maybe it is better to just try and play an instrument with the school band. I needed a music credit so I was put into band but the thought of playing an instrument was not appealing so I convinced Miss Oh to let me take private voice lessons. She agreed on the condition that my final was to sing a solo at the winter carnival. Other than singing in the car to the radio I've never sung in front of another person and I fear I might be about to embarrass myself. When the door opens and I see the tall boy with blond hair, stunning eyes and enchanting smile I bite my lip. His smile grows a little when he sees me and he steps aside to let me in.

"I guess I should have asked if you're Clare before I let you in," he says.

"I'm Clare, I assume you're Jeff."

"Nice to meet you," he grins extending his hand, "come we'll work in the basement there's better acoustics in there."

"I must warn you," I comment as I follow him into the basement, "I really haven't ever sung before. I might break your eardrums."

"Singing is just talking with a rhythm. We'll start with scales," he tells me sitting at the piano.

I spend an hour doing scales, learning to breathe and sing properly. Jeff is a good teacher and I can even hear improvement by the time the hour is up. I take out the money I owe him for the voice lesson and pay him before we leave the basement.

"Thanks your voice is actually pretty good, work on your breathing techniques and exercises and it will be great. If you want to come tomorrow I can help you with your breathing exercises free of charge," Jeff offers with a hopeful grin and a glint in his eye which makes me think the attraction I have for him is mutual.

"Yeah that would be great, what time?"

"Any time after ten," he says and I smile.

The whole drive home and all the rest of the day all I think of is Jeff. I wake up Saturday morning and after showering and eating breakfast I drive back to Jeff's. He lets me in with a smile and introduces me to his parents who are on their way out. We spend an hour working on breathing exercises, Jeff stands very close to me, his hand resting on my belly as I work on breathing. We do this for about an hour before taking a break, he brings me some water and we sit on the sofa. He asks where I go to school and I talk about DeGrassi then he talks about Dalton Academy. We talk about our families and our interests and our friends, I talk a lot about Adam and a little about Eli. He talks most about his best friend Nick. Before I realize it hours have passed and I'm expected home for dinner, before I leave Jeff asks me to come back tomorrow.

I'm at Jeff's every day for the next week, for paid lessons twice and the rest under the guise of breathing exercises and further voice coaching. I think my mom expects me to be able to sing an opera aria with all the lessons she thinks I'm taking.

"You want to go out tomorrow? I'm asking you on an actual date not just coming over to work on breathing and voice lessons," Jeff says.

"I'd like that," I grin.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven then," he smiles walking me to the door and just before he opens it he kisses me on the cheek.

Mom and Glen will be out tomorrow since it's Saturday so I won't have to introduce Jeff to them just yet. Jake is doing something with Mo so the house should be empty, but since breaking up when we knew that we would become stepsiblings Jake and I have decided to stay out of each other's love lives.

I sleep late on Saturday and spend the afternoon trying to decide on an outfit. Not knowing what Jeff has planned and knowing the weather is beginning to chill I opt for black boot cut jeans with black ankle boots and a deep purple sweater. I bring a light coat in case it gets colder, I do my makeup and hair and when the doorbell rings I'm ready to go.

"You look beautiful," Jeff smiles when he sees me.

"Thanks you look nice too," I grin as I lock my door.

I get in his car and we go to dinner first, after placing our order we begin talking about our day. He tells me how Nick came over to help him get ready for the date.

"So when do I get to meet Nick? You talk about him so much I feel as if I know him."

"I'll call him tonight and see if we can go to his house tomorrow, I'm sure he'll want to hear about the date anyway," Jeff grins.

After a nice dinner we walk a bit and then get dessert, I have a nice time and he walks me to my door when he drops me off at my place. He cups my face in his hands and our lips join together in a softly sweet kiss.

"I had fun tonight," I smile when our lips part.

"Me too and I was thinking when we go see Nick tomorrow maybe I could introduce you as my girlfriend?" He asks with hope in his voice.

"I would love that," I grin biting my lip out of habit and gently rolling it between my teeth. Jeff grins at my answer pulling my lip from my teeth and ensnaring my lips for another kiss.

"Goodnight Girlfriend," he smiles.

I say goodnight and unlock my door, Jeff waits until I'm inside before he gets in his car. The next morning I get a call from Jeff saying Nick wants us to come over. So I get dressed and wait for Jeff to arrive, unlike last night my entire family is here this morning so when Jeff rings the doorbell and I run down to answer it before anyone else can get it everyone wants to know who it is.

"Everyone this is Jeff. Jeff this is my mom Helen, Stepfather Glen and Stepbrother Jake."

"Jeff your voice coach?" Mom asks shaking his hand with a slightly curious and slightly suspicious look.

"Yes and now also my boyfriend," I inform them.

"Does that mean we can stop paying you?" Mom asks while Jeff shakes hands with Jake and Glen.

"Yes it does I wouldn't charge my girlfriend for voice lessons," Jeff says and then adds with a bit of mischievous and carnal grin, "Clare can pay me in other ways."

Mom looks a little shocked, I blush, Jake laughs and Glen smiles.

"That would be your cue to leave now," Jake comments.

"We're going to his best friend's house I'll be home by curfew," I tell them as we go out to Jeff's car.

"I don't think your mom likes me now," Jeff comments as he begins driving.

"She'll get over it, she liked Eli after a while, at least until he crashed his car when I broke up with him," I remark.

"Well if we breakup I promise not to crash my car," Jeff jokes and I smile. A short time later we're parked in front of Nick's house and Jeff runs around opening my door. He puts his arm around me and we walk to the front door. Jeff knocks and a moment later Nick opens the door, I know it's him because I've seen his picture in Jeff's room. After they hug each other hello Jeff turns to me, "Nick this is my girlfriend Clare."

"It's nice to meet you Clare," Nick grins and hugs me too before letting us inside.

"It's really good to finally meet you Jeff talks about you all the time," I tell Nick as I follow the boys to out to the backyard.

"You're even prettier than he described," Nick says and I blush.

We hang out in the backyard most of the day, sitting by Nick's pool and talking. It's mostly Nick and I getting to know each other, some of Jeff and Nick telling me stories about Dalton. It's fun hanging out with the two of them and I enjoy seeing Jeff with his closest friend. Before leaving the three of us hug and Jeff mentions that I have a voice lesson tomorrow and Nick should come over too because he's also a very good singer. Jeff drives me home and walks me to my door; he gives me a quick kiss goodnight because Mom is watching from the house.

"Jeff," Mom says opening the door the millisecond our lips part.

"Good evening Mrs. Martin," Jeff grins politely but he looks a little nervous.

"I thought you might come to dinner tomorrow night after Clare's voice lesson. Seeing as you're dating my daughter I think we should get to know you a little better," Mom tells him in such a way that it suggests it's not a request.

"I'll be happy to I'm sure my parents will want Clare to stay for dinner sometime this week. Assuming they're actually home for dinner anytime this week."

"Jeff's best friend Nick will be helping with my voice lesson tomorrow he should come too," I assert.

"Alright," Mom says slowly and then goes back inside.

"That was sweet of you," Jeff grins.

"Trust me you'll want the support," I reply and he smiles. Jeff kisses me again and walks down to his car and I go inside.

My dream that night, quite a sexy dream actually, is all about Jeff and me and Nick. I must still be smiling from the dream when I leave my room for the washroom because Jake gives me a funny look. When I get to school I tell Adam about spending the day with Nick and Jeff yesterday and Mom wanting Jeff to come to dinner tonight so I invited Nick for support. Adam wants to know when he gets to meet Jeff so I tell him I'll bring it up to Jeff this afternoon. I'm surprised when I leave school and find Jeff and Nick in Jeff's car parked at the bottom of the steps.

"I guess you can meet Jeff now," I comment to Adam as I take his arm and we walk down the stairs. "Adam this is my boyfriend Jeff and his best friend Nick," I introduce them.

"So you're the best friend, it's good to meet you Clare talks about you a lot," Jeff smiles shaking Adam's hand.

"Yeah you too I was just asking her today when I could meet you. It's nice to meet you too Nick," Adam grins shaking Nicks' hand.

"We thought we'd pick you up since we're all going to my house for your lesson and then yours for dinner," Jeff tells me.

I tell Adam I'll see him tomorrow and Jeff opens the passenger door for me. Jeff drives us to his house and we go down to the basement. I listen to the two of them sing then I do scales and exercises and the two of them help me train my voice. I also watch the two of them together, I saw it a little yesterday but I see it even more today, that there's something more between them than friendship. Jeff has only ever talked about Nick as a friend and Nick's only ever spoken of Jeff that way. Still watching them together I'm certain that there's a sexual attraction between them and an unspoken desire to be more than friends.

"Sorry you're getting dragged into dinner too but I knew Jeff would need some backup at least with my mother. I'm also not so sure how comfortable it will be for him to be eating with my ex turned stepbrother. Not that Jake much cares who I date now but still," I say to Nick as we drive to my house.

"No problem I like doing anything with Jeff and I'd like to meet your family," Nick smiles from the backseat.

Jeff pulls up to my house and we all get out and the boys follow me to my door. Jeff already met my family so I introduce them to Nick and we sit down to dinner. Mom does most of the talking over dinner, asking Jeff and Nick questions I already know the answers to. Jake just sits there quietly and occasionally Glen will make a comment. It's good that Nick is here because it takes some of the pressure off Jeff. After dinner I walk them to the door and kiss Jeff goodnight, he says he'll see me tomorrow and I hug Nick before going inside.

Over the next week Nick is at all of my voice lessons, on the days I don't have voice lessons Jeff and Nick pick me up from school and we hang out at Nick's house. We watch movies or hang out by the pool and I watch their interactions becoming more and more convinced that they do have more than friendly feelings for each other but they don't say anything or act on them. On Saturday morning I meet Jeff for a voice lesson and after that we'll be going to Nick's to hang out.

"Jeff before we go to Nick's I need to talk to you about something," I tell him catching his arm.

"What's up?"

"I've watched you with Nick, I know you're feelings are more than friendly."

"Nick's my best friend I like you," Jeff says deflecting my question.

"I know you do and I like you too but I think you like Nick too as more than a friend. Be honest with me please Jeff I'm your girlfriend I think I deserve that much. I'm not angry Jeff I've been watching you two and I think Nick feels the same way."

"You're right you do deserve honesty and you're right I do like Nick as more than a friend but even if he feels the same way our parents would never be okay with it. Come on we're supposed to be at his house soon."

We walk out to his car and he drives us to Nick's house. We hang out by the pool for a while and then we go inside to watch a movie. When Jeff goes to the washroom I take the opportunity to talk to Nick.

"I think you have stronger feelings for my boyfriend than I do."

"Of course I do he's my best friend," Nick replies.

"That's not what I mean Nick and you know it. I see the way you are with him, the way you look at him. You like him, your feelings are more than friendly I'm sure of it just tell me the truth," I plead and Nick sighs a little.

"Yeah I do but I know he likes you, so do I possibly in the same way."

"Okay so you're both bi but you both have the same feelings for each other. More than friendly feelings," I tell him.

"Even if we do our parents wouldn't be okay with it. Both of us come from strict, up tight families," Nick says and then goes quiet when Jeff comes in the room.

We watch movies for the rest of the day and Jeff takes me home before curfew. He walks me to my door and I kiss him goodnight. On Sunday the three of us hang out with Adam and Jeff invites Adam to his birthday party next Saturday. This week just like last week Nick is at Jeff's house when I have a voice lesson and when I don't we hang out at Nick's house. I haven't told Jeff or Nick that I spoke to both of them and they both have the same feelings for each other. Despite not having told them this week is different, Nick is more affectionate with me, he was always nice to me but this week he hugs me more, puts his arm around me and even kisses my cheek. If you didn't know Jeff was my boyfriend it would be hard to tell which one was my boyfriend. Jeff actually encourages it and after about a day of getting used to it I quite like having the attention of two boys. They're even more intimate with each other; they never kiss or anything but their relationship has definitely taken on more intimacy. With Jeff's birthday being Saturday I formulate a plan for a special gift and when I tell Nick he's all too eager to help.

"Happy Birthday," I smile kissing my boyfriend when I arrive at his house Saturday morning.

"Thank you Gorgeous."

I arrived early to help set up and Nick is already here to help set up. We're also both staying the night; Jeff's parents are out of town tonight, they're out of town a lot. I met them once when I stayed for dinner the first week were dating, they asked me a lot of questions and didn't say much. They seemed nice enough but they were kind of stodgy.

We set up for the party and guests begin to arrive, everyone but Adam is friends of theirs from Dalton Academy. The party is fun and Jeff has a good time but when the guests leave Nick and I are ready to give Jeff our gift.

I put my arms around Jeff's neck and ensnare his lips, when I step away breaking the kiss Nick takes my place and he kisses Jeff. I watch Jeff's surprise and then pleasure as his body relaxes and he responds to the kiss with Nick. After a moment Nick breaks the kiss with Jeff, Nick then takes my hand kisses me.

"Happy Birthday Jeff," I smile.

"And this is your gift," Nick tells him taking off Jeff's shirt.

He kisses Jeff's chest and then they both reach for me and take my shirt off together. Then we take Nick's shirt off and soon we're lying in Jeff's bed together. They take my bra off and we make out together, all three of us, caressing each other's skin but that's as far as we go tonight. We fall asleep together in Jeff's bed with Jeff in the middle.

"I had a fantastic birthday thank you both," Jeff says kissing me the next morning.

"You're welcome, I think we should make breakfast but then I should get home," I comment.

"Last night was fun, possibly the best night ever," Nick smiles.

"Well I'm glad you're both happy," I remark.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, having two guys all over you," Jeff grins pulling me back to the bed and pinning my arms. He grins at me and kisses my neck while Nick takes my lips.

"I never said last night wasn't fun," I remark when they stop. They grin and we go downstairs to make breakfast. We make pancakes and sit down to eat. "I think after last night you should join this relationship. You'll both be my boyfriend, I'll be girlfriend to both of you and you'll be boyfriends but as far as your parents know your best friends and I'm your girlfriend."

"I guess that means I should take you on a date," Nick grins leaning over to kiss me.

We spend the rest of breakfast making plans for date nights. After breakfast they both drive me home and when I'm sure my parents aren't home I kiss them both goodbye. Tomorrow night I have my first solo date with Nick and after voice lessons on Wednesday I have a solo date with Jeff. The boys have a date tonight but it will seem like they're just hanging out. The three of us will go out together on Friday night. Our three-way relationship stays a secret from everyone but us and Adam. I tell Adam on Monday, he thinks it's a little odd but he's seen Jeff and Nick together and the three of us together and he's fine as long as I'm happy.

When I leave school Wednesday afternoon Nick is there to pick me up. I smile and get into his car, kissing only his cheek while everyone at school watches us. Most people know he's Jeff's best friend so no one thinks it's strange that he picked me up. Nick and I go see a movie and go out to dinner then he takes me to a free concert in the park. We sit on a blanket with his arm around me and when he takes me home at the end of the night I kiss him goodnight in his car, I'm certainly not about to explain to my mom that I'm dating them both.

"Hello Gorgeous," Jeff smiles when he and Nick pick me up from school Friday afternoon. I'd seen one or both of them every day this week. A couple times for voice lessons of course but mostly just to hang out with my boyfriends. Tonight the three of us have a date starting with mini-golf.

There's more flirting and kissing than trying to hit the ball but we all have fun. After mini-golf we all get dinner and then we go back to Jeff's house where the three of us make out until it's time for me to get home. They drop me at home, I kiss Nick goodnight in the car and Jeff walks me to my door where I kiss him goodnight.

In the next couple of weeks just about all my spare time is spent with Jeff and/or Nick, either on dates or hanging out. Then I get busy with the school paper since Katie is in rehab and I don't have as much time to spend with Jeff and Nick. They understand and we still go on dates but they have far more time alone together than I have with them. And I go for voice lessons which are going great and I sing quite well now.

"You know my music final is next week, we're having a winter festival and I have to sing while the school band plays. Since you two were my voice coaches and you're my boyfriends I was hoping you'd both be there," I comment while the three of us are enjoying dinner one Saturday night for our triple date.

"Of course we'll be there," Nick grins and Jeff nods.

"You'll amaze everyone you're voice has come a long way," Jeff says.

I smile and we finish eating before going back to Jeff's to watch movies and make out. They both take me home and when I see the house is dark and my parents are in bed I kiss both Nick and Jeff at my door.

"So how's the three-way relationship going?" Adam asks at school the next morning.

"Pretty good I think."

"You think? They're still treating you good aren't they?"

"Yes they are but I think they're more into each other than they are me."

"Yeah well you still have two boyfriends while I can't even get a girlfriend," he comments.

"Adam you're an awesome guy a girl will see how incredible you are and see you for who you are," I assure my best friend putting an arm around him and he smiles. "You know I've seen Maya watching you," I remark as we pass her and Tristan on the way to class.

"Isn't she a little young?"

"She's what eighteen months younger than you? And she's sweet and a musician plus I don't think she'd want anything real physical which is perfect for you," I point out.

Adam seems to ponder this the rest of the day and when I go to the DeGrassi Daily office after school I see Adam talking to her. After the meeting I get in my car and drive to Jeff's house for my last voice lesson. He said he'd leave the door open for me so I walk right in. When I go down to the basement I find Jeff and Nick making out on the sofa.

"Getting started without me?"

"Just warming up," they smile moving apart on the sofa so I can sit down.

I sit between them and we spend an hour making out before we actually get to my voice lesson. Friday is the winter carnival and Adam tells me he asked Maya to go to the carnival with him. My performance goes well I'm not even nervous. When I'm done the crowd claps but Adam, Jeff and Nick clap the loudest. Maya and I get off stage and she goes off with Adam. Nick, Jeff and I spend the evening going on rides before we go back to Jeff's place.

"I know you both like me but I think you like each other more and lately I've been feeling like a 3rd wheel in this relationship."

"We're sorry," they say together and look guilty.

"I know and I know you didn't mean to but the connection between you is undeniable. I want you both to be happy and be together. I think you should talk to your parents but even if you don't you're both old enough to move out and your parents can't tell you who to love. I'm stepping out of this relationship and giving you my blessing to be together and share your love. I'll still be your friend, we can still hang out and watch movies but I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

"You are right we are in love, we have been for a while but we would never have had the courage to do anything about it if not for you. We really like you a lot and of course we want to keep you as a friend," Jeff says.

He kisses me and then Nick kisses me and I leave them to celebrate their love. I put my coat back on and leave Jeff's house, I begin walking home until a car pulls over. I look over and see Fitz and Johnny in the car and Fitz rolls down the window.

"You wand a ride Clare?" Fitz asks.

"Sure thanks," I smile and get in the back seat.

"You look kind of sad why aren't you at the winter carnival?" Fitz questions.

"I was at the carnival with my boyfriends a…"

"Boyfriends?!" They exclaim before I can continue.

"Yeah two boyfriends, they're best friends. They're also bi or possibly just gay which I helped them realize. I gave them my blessing and told them to celebrate their love. I'm happy for them but I really did like having two boyfriends, having the attention of two guys, making out with two guys, having dates with each of them and dates with both them."

"Two guys huh?" Fitz comments looking at Johnny.

"Sounds intriguing, you want to come back to our apartment?" Johnny asks and I bite my lip.


	2. Better with Two

**Welcome to this short fluffy sequel chapter. It picks up exactly where the other left off and is all in Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 2 Better with Two**

"Yeah two boyfriends, they're best friends. They're also bi or possibly just gay which I helped them realize. I gave them my blessing and told them to celebrate their love. I'm happy for them but I really did like having two boyfriends, having the attention of two guys, making out with two guys, having dates with each of them and dates with both them."

"Two guys huh?" Fitz comments looking at Johnny.

"Sounds intriguing, you want to come back to our apartment?" Johnny asks and I bite my lip.

"Sure," I smile and the boys exchange a carnal grin. "I didn't know you two lived together," I comment.

"Yeah well Fitz was in my gang remember, we've been close friends a long time and he needed a place to live. I happened to move out of the dorms into an apartment that happened to have a spare room. It was kismet. We've been living together since about two weeks since he got out of juvie," Johnny tells me.

"I guess you found another job since you stopped working at The Dot?" I ask Fitz.

"I still work there but I moved from waiter and cashier to cook and pastry chef. So I'm in the back and you just don't see me," Fit replies.

"So just what did you do with two boyfriends?" Johnny questions.

"Dates and hanging out, making out but we never really went past that, like I said."

"Cool," Johnny grins parking at an apartment complex.

We all get out and I follow them up to their apartment. I barely step in before Johnny pulls me into his arms and seizes my lips with his. I hear Fitz closing and locking the door and then Johnny breaks the kiss and releases me. I have just enough time to pull in a breath before Fitz puts one hand at my lower back and the other at the back of my head. I put my hand on his shoulder, our eyes lock and he grins before our lips smash together. He too releases me after a moment and I take another breath. They both take their coats off and then Fitz takes my coat.

"I think we, and by we I mean you, should get a little more comfortable," Johnny comments eyeing my shirt. I was topless with Jeff and Nick and I find that I'm not even nervous about being topless with Johnny and Fitz.

I grin and blush slightly, biting my lip as I take the shirt off over my head. Both boys smile and their eyes light up with a sort of wonder and carnal anticipation. They both sort of lick their lips as they begin to salivate and I reach back unhooking my bra. Slipping it slowly from my arms my breasts fall free and I giggle at their expressions. All at once amazed and licentious and eager to touch but they refrain, biting the inside of their cheek or lip instead. I'm certainly not going to be the only one half naked so I reach over and grip Johnny's shirt pulling it over his head. Then I turn and do the same to Fitz and smile at the sights of their bare chests. Running my fingers down their chests simultaneously then I take both their hands and pull them to the sofa. Sitting between them I look at Fitz and caress the short hairs at the back of his neck. Then I grip the back of his neck and capture his lips with mine.

With Jeff and Nick their attention was as much on each other as it was me. With Fitz and Johnny however all their attention is solely on me. While I'm kissing Fitz Johnny is kissing my neck while he strokes my back and sides. It isn't long before his hands start to inch near my breasts. A breath hitches in my throat and my skin ripples with goose flesh, I can feel the heat from his fingers near my breasts and Johnny's lips right next to my ear.

"May I?" Johnny whispers softly in my ear.

I nod slightly without even thinking about it or breaking the kiss with Fitz. Before doing anything else Johnny very gently kisses my earlobe and my breath hitches again. My breath releases as a moan when Johnny's hands cup my breasts. I grip Fitz a little tighter, squirming slightly and deepen my kiss with Fitz. Johnny continues kissing my neck and along my shoulder blades while he fondles my breasts, when he tenderly tweaks my nipples I moan again. I'm the first one to stop, not because I'm afraid they'll go too far and not because I'm not enjoying myself but because I'm not ready to go any farther and I need to breathe. When I stop so do the boys, Johnny's hands leave my skin and Fitz releases a breath. I sit back against the sofa with a smile on my face.

"Seeing as you're single now you should be our girlfriend. I mean if you want to be," Fitz says.

"Yes I would," I grin.

Johnny smiles putting his finger under my chin and turning me to face him he clasps his lips to mine. His tongue slowly licks over my bottom lip and my lips part for him allowing his tongue to slide in. After kissing him deeply for a moment we break the kiss and then Fitz captures my lips in the same way.

"I should probably get home for dinner," I comment when my lips part from Fitz.

"I think you should let your boyfriends take you to dinner and then we'll take you home," Johnny says and I smile.

We get dressed again and put our coats back on before going down to Johnny's car and he takes us to an Italian place for dinner. No one at the restaurant realizes we're all in a relationship because we don't kiss or anything so we just look like three friends eating dinner. After dinner they take me home. I kiss them both in the car before getting out just as Jake pulls up.

"Who are they?" Jake inquires as we walk to the front door.

"New boyfriends," I reply.

"New boyfriends? Wait plural?"

"Yep," I respond waving to my boyfriends before going inside. When I take my phone out I find a missed call from Jeff so I call him back.

"Hey Gorgeous," Jeff answers.

"Hi what's up? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, I thought you'd be celebrating with Nick."

"We were, we did celebrate and it was great," Nick says so I must be on speaker.

"But then we felt kind of bad for how it ended. We never would have had the courage to admit our feelings or get together. We do like you and never meant to push you out of the relationship."

"It's okay, you can't help your feelings for each other. Anyway it was for the best for all of us. When I left your place I got a ride from Johnny and Fitz, old…friends that went to DeGrassi. Now I'm dating the two of them," I tell Nick and Jeff and for a few seconds they're silent.

"We'd love to meet them, make sure that they'll be at least as good to you as we were," Nick says.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, maybe we can all have lunch tomorrow. I'll call them in a few minutes and ask them. And don't feel bad for how things ended I'm glad you guys are happy and I'm happy to have played any part in helping you come together. I'll call you guys in the morning but right now you should be celebrating your relationship, and discussing how to tell your parents."

Nick and Jeff say goodnight and I hang up with them. Before I can call Johnny and Fitz Adam calls.

"How was your date with Maya?"

"It was great, turns out we have a lot in common and we get along really well. I asked her out for a real date tomorrow night," Adam responds and I can hear the grin on his lips.

"That's great Adam I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, so have you talked about your relationship with your boyfriends?"

"Yes I did and they are blissfully together while I stepped out gracefully."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just starting a relationship and yours ended."

"It's fine, it's for the best. I left them to celebrate and started walking home when Johnny and Fitz stopped and picked me up. I told them about Nick and Jeff and they invited me back to their apartment. Anyway now I'm dating the two of them."

"You're amazing, you end one relationship with two boys and three seconds later you're in another relationship with two guys."

"I actually have to call Fitz and Johnny because Jeff and Nick want to meet them. Call me after your date tomorrow night and let me know how it goes."

"I will, have fun with the exes and the current boyfriends tomorrow."

I say goodbye to Adam and call Fitz. He says he and Johnny will be happy to have lunch with Jeff and Nick tomorrow and meet them. I don't want to interrupt Jeff and Nick's celebration so I get ready for bed. When I wake up I send a text to Jeff that we'll meet them for lunch. After a few back and forth texts between me and Jeff and me and Fitz we set a time and place to meet. Fitz says he and Johnny will pick me up. I have breakfast and shower before getting ready for lunch. When we get to the restaurant I see Jeff and Nick, I walk over and nearly greet them with a kiss but stop myself. Instead I hug them both and greet them each with a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeff, Nick this is Fitz and Johnny," I introduce the boys.

"Good to meet you," the boys say shaking hands before we all sit down.

"Clare is very important to us so we wanted to meet you and be sure that you were worthy of someone as wonderful as Clare. Without her we never would have admitted our feelings or had the courage to be together. So you'll understand that she's still very precious to us and we wanted to be sure that you two would be good to her and treat her as the goddess that she is," Nick says and I grin.

"Don't worry I've known for a long time Clare was someone special. She is indeed a goddess and we wouldn't treat her as anything less," Fitz assures them and my smile gets a little bigger.

The boys do most of the talking over lunch, Jeff and Nick tell them how I began dating Jeff and brought Nick into the relationship. Fitz and Johnny tell them how I knew them before; Johnny even admits to thinking I was cute when he was dating Alli. Fitz tells them how the only thing to get him through juvie was thinking of me. By the end of lunch not only are Nick and Jeff satisfied that Johnny and Fitz will treat me well the boys are friends. In fact, we have plans to all go out tomorrow night.

"That went very well, I think we should return to our place to celebrate," Johnny remarks when we get back in his car.

"I agree, this time you can kiss her luscious lips and I'll fondle her silky breasts," Fitz replies and I giggle slightly.

I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship and friendships.

 **That's it for this little two-shot I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
